Beware the Falls
by ShimmyShammy
Summary: A long-awaited massacre unexpectedly attacks mankind on a peaceful day. With Wall Maria breached, humanity is left hopeless and desperate for survival. One girl on their side is willing to help. When her superior knowledge of the Titans is discovered, society is fearfully quick to define her as a threat. (rest of summary inside)
1. Prologue

Summary

A long-awaited massacre unexpectedly attacks mankind on a peaceful day. With Wall Maria breached, humanity is left hopeless and desperate for survival. One girl on their side is willing to help. When her superior knowledge of the Titans is discovered, society is fearfully quick to define her as a threat. If the slightest move out of line is made, she will be executed immediately. Her goal is to accomplish victory alongside with Eren. Risky decisions must be made, but secrets must not be revealed. But eventually, everyone will have to find out one way or another, correct? The darkness of betrayal envelopes realization and the smallest detail is missed. Will she win despite the sacrfices made?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Attack on Titan except for the prologue, certain events happening in future chapters, and characters that are my own such as the ones mentioned below. Hajime Isayama is the author of the story, not me. This goes for all other chapters. **

Prologue

"Here, coward, coward," a deep, frightening voice coaxed. "Come out, come out, wherever you are."

Heavy footsteps broke the silence of the blank white room the man was looking around in. He walked through the huge maze of tall, long tables that had glass beakers and graduated cylinders sitting atop of them. Some were left empty and spotless; the rest contained bubbling toxic solutions varying in color that stood out from the blank mess. Beige microscopes and open notebooks full of messy ink-writing joined in each table's untidy clutters and strange assortments of scientific material. The inner borders of the room were cabinets standing against the wall that stored other paraphernalia the tables could not hold. Again, most cabinets were stuffed except for a few.

It was silent in here, too silent for one to think nobody was hiding somewhere in the room.

That was what the man thought as he scanned through every last inch of spacing that surrounded him. It was too quiet, too eerie, too empty to not possess the presence of another person besides him. Yet, there was no other person his sharp eyes noticed; but that didn't stop him.

A small teenage girl gasped and tucked her bent knees closer to her chest. She feared her heavy breathing might give herself away, though she managed to close her body into one of the cramped cabinets. It was completely empty of random tools unlike others, but was still quite tiny for someone to comfortably fit inside. The cabinet was dark and its lack of air was suffocating, but it was certainly far better than choosing the foolish idea of hiding under one of the many tables or have the misfortune of not finding an empty cabinet at all. She had to find herself lucky for finding a good place to hide in the laboratory, for few other rooms had nothing but large machines in the center with complicated gadgets to work them.

Then again, hiding place or not, she wished she could simply disappear into another world; safe from her fears and safe from her dangers. If only that could happen, if only she could run away. One problem was that running or disappearing would only worsen her situation. Taking a stand and trying to fix it seemed too late at the same time from how she saw it. There were two options ending in the same terrible outcome which would severely hurt herself and many others, and there was not a lot of room to be enthusiastic about other possibilities; making the next move wasn't going to be easy. But what if those outcomes are capable of fixing themselves?

A decision had to be made quickly, for time was running short by the second and in any moment soon she would be found. Being concerned about what could happen would only be an obstacle for her escape.

_SLAM!_

The girl jumped, almost hitting her head against the ceiling of the cabinet. That short amount of time was barely holding on to what it had, that's for sure. The man was working his way to the inner borders where the cupboards where, but from the sounds of it, he must have been skipping several and opening a few. He clearly seemed to know which ones were empty and which ones were full, which was cutting her time even shorter than it already was.

_BANG!_

She felt the floor suddenly shudder underneath her. A shaking _CRASH!_ sent her nerves jumping wildly and a fearful gasp escaped her lips as the man began to pull out a few items some of those partially-empty cabinets had. He smashed glass down at the white tile and ripped wooden material with his bare hands and ripped tools apart like he would mangle her when he found her.

Her breathing quickened, causing her to cover her mouth. The loud noises and shattering stopped. Once again, it fell silent with the exception of the slow footfalls coming closer and closer. Desperate, the girl began searching for something, anything, that could help her escape. Even though she fully assured herself absolutely nothing was in the cabinet earlier (not even a dusty, old pen hiding deep within the back corner), there still had to be an object her eyes somehow missed. Her hands blindly patted and ran over the walls, floor, and ceiling of her hiding spot. Nothing. Nothing to see or feel in the pitch black spacing she was trapped in.

"You'd better ready your last words for when I find you," he said, his voice so unperturbed and innocuous, yet so menacing and deathly. "Or would you rather predict your death inside your head?"

No turning around and running off to hide again. It was over; everything. Soon, she would be killed in the worst way imaginable and she would lose. Because of her, death came and attacked everyone at please. Because of her finding out, it was her turn for death to come at her.

She moved her body closer to the corner, as if that would help her with hiding. Something hard and sharp poked her thigh, causing her to wince painfully. She ignored it, then quickly recovered her senses. She was wrong, after all! There was something else in the cabinet that she missed! Hopefully whatever what it was would bring any good use to her.

Her flew over to it and brought it right up to her eyes. The darkness made it difficult to notice small details, but the bizarre shape was all she needed to know. Of all things, it was her time-traveling watch! How she didn't notice it, she wasn't quite sure and how, of all places, it got here, she didn't know. Of course, that didn't matter right now for this was a life-saving miracle! Well, despite the fact it had never been put into any use, it could help with her escaping. What would happen afterward would be unexpected, but hey, now was the time to see if it could work!

Hastily, she slapped it on her wrist and pressed a button for a small rectangular shape to lift up, showing ten more buttons that were underneath it each having a single-digit number. After typing the buttons randomly and impatiently, she pressed another larger button that would send her to whatever time she put in. Finding out what she put in would have to be found out later, for the darkness did not allow her to see what she did.

Right when she disappeared was barely in the nick of time, too. Just after she pressed the last button, the door flew open and in suddenly splashed a bright orange potion that just missed her arm. The liquid hissed loudly as it spat out huge bubbles, eating away the wooden bottom of the now-empty cupboard. The man stood still as he stared at the blank spacing where he was more than sure he saw his victim hiding in a second ago. He was too angered and disgusted to say a word. His grip on the glass beaker tightened with rage and he smashed it on to the ground.

"Fool!" he finally screamed. "I'm going to kill you eventually, even if I must do the same to myself!"

With that, he stormed out of the room and slammed the tall doors behind him.

...

The sudden noise of chirping filling the air awakened the girl. She lazily opened her eyes and rubbed her head, observing her new surroundings. She wondered where the watch took her. The current time was around late at night, possibly during the summer which explained the soothing, subtle choir of the crickets. She didn't recognize the specific location she was in, but she could describe it even though it wouldn't help much. Tall green grass swayed around in the wind as scraggly, plain flowers spun in circles. Huge trees stood above the large meadow surrounding her and a few towering windmills groaned quietly as their blades slowly kept turning around and around continuously.

…Strange. The trees were a lot taller than she remembered and the same went for the grass, flowers, and windmills. What was going on? To add on to her confusion, a dizzy sensation overcame her and the ground she sat on seemed to be spinning out of control. Nausea filled her stomach and her mind began to lose its senses. The girl couldn't understand what was happening to her. The sickness, or whatever it was, taking over her body felt unfamiliar, and she couldn't find a cause to it. The dull pain seemed to slowly lull her to an uncomfortable sleep. It wasn't long until she blacked out, leaving the unpleasant sensation behind. The last thing she noticed was a huge bloodstain growing on her shirt, and after that, she didn't have the time to figure out where it came from.

**A/N: Hello, ShimmyShammy speaking! Yes, this is indeed a fan fiction (with yet another female OC as the protagonist) based off of Attack on Titan despite the really strange setting****. Since the show isn't finished quite yet, I decided to write this to represent why I think the Titans came to be (not exactly how, but I did come up with theories having to do with that), so if some things appear really off, then this is why. For the most part, it will follow the storyline as well as other events. Updates may be slow due to several questions in the series finally revealing their answers, so bear that in mind. Chapter 1 is coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The faint sound of something sizzling over a fire aroused the girl from her deep sleep. She opened her eyes slowly and quickly looked away from the blinding sunlight coming in from the open window at the far side to her right. Cold, stiff hands covered them with darkness. After a few moments, she allowed her eyes to adjust to the bright yellow-orange light as she attempted to fix her her long, messy hair. Yawning drowsily, she stretched her arms up at the ceiling and sat up against the headboard of the bed she laid upon.

She sat and pondered for a moment, feeling as if the worst of danger had suddenly came to her earlier and disappeared just as quickly. Was it a dream? Was it possibly memory loss? She wasn't able to tell, for no reasonable response came to her; in fact, not one came to her at all.

A throbbing headache suddenly rushed in to greet her morning… Or whatever time it was now. She rubbed her forehead and stopped at once when a sharp jolt of pain doubled the already-aching spot. The headache distracted her from thinking straight for quite awhile. About a minute later, the griping pounding against her skull reduced by only a little , but waiting for her mind to come back to normal had so far increased her impatience for getting herself together.

Finally, she braved the action of lifting her eyes up at the wall facing her. Its pale yellow color was as dull as her headache was, and staring at it for much longer probably wouldn't do anything beneficial in healing it. Again, she closed her eyes and waited for the pain to pass; that is, if it would.

Eventually, some went away, leaving her back to where she first started without the migraine part starting. The girl had to wonder what caused that headache, but ignoring it and trying to figure out what was going on seemed a lot more important.

Her grey eyes opened once more to observe where she was. Clearly, she was in a room of some sort, but its appearance looked very unfamiliar. She couldn't remember sleeping in small bedroom with nothing much inside except a wooden side table to her right. A chair stood in front of it and underneath the two pieces of furniture were loose-leaf papers and school books left wide open scattered about the paneled floor. The window sat above to the table's left and a door was at the diagonally opposite corner to where her bed stayed. Of course, none of the following furniture arrangements caused her to pull out the slightest trace of her past memories. Her confusion and fear was only adding to itself by the didn't know what was happening and she couldn't decide whether her memories had lost themselves or someone found her and took her away while she was asleep for whatever reason.

The girl stopped herself before worse could have gone through to her head. Before panicking, one had to think rationally. _Alright,_ she thought. _Before anything, I must find out where I am, or if that fails, then assume what the location appears to be. After, I can search for the purpose of me being here._

She looked up and observed her surroundings. For one thing, she was clearly in a bedroom, but that established as so earlier. The girl shook her head in frustration. This whole process of breaking up the basic terms of finding out an answer was far too slow for her patience to handle! No, no, remain calm; keep a steady feeling of balance and the answer will be uncovered sooner than expected.

Sighing, she attempted again, this time being aware of putting her anxiety off to the side. Step one; she was in a strange bedroom. Step two…

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, assuring herself she would come up with a second observation. Astonishingly enough, that was true; for when she inhaled, her nose caught a pleasant aroma of food cooking from outside of her room. That certainly explained the sizzling sound. Her stomach began to growl loudly.

She softly placed a hand on it, now questioning the last time she ate. It couldn't have been too long ago (possibly just a night) since the last time she did so. But now, being out for one night probably wasn't right, either…

The girl dismissed the thought away. She was determined to figure things out if the person who took her in would show up. When would they come? What if they weren't home? She sighed in a frustrated manner. Waiting would obviously be the only case.

Suddenly, she heard a loud voice shout in anger at something or someone if another was with them. Two people… in a house?

_Oh, that makes more sense._ she thought, realizing a family most likely found her. The one who yelled sounded like a voice that belonged to child, or more specifically speaking, a young boy. A prolonged "Shh!" was followed directly afterward, and a low, intelligible whisper belonging to a woman scolded the random shout. Obviously, that was the mother speaking. So a family of three hospitalized her if the father was off doing work. That made more sense.

Suddenly, loud angry footsteps came stomping towards the door. Frightened, the girl grasped the bed's sheets and jumped slightly when the door burst open. At the entrance was a somewhat tall and thin boy who looked to be of nine years of age. He had short ash blonde hair and glowering amber eyes. A sour frown was worn on his face and his eyebrows were furrowed. Boy, did this bratty-looking child look as though he might boil over in any minute.

The boy grubbed and slammed the door behind him, suddenly jumping at the loud sound it made. He turned his head to look over his shoulder, showing a worrisome expression if he woke the child that was sleeping soundly in his bed. His eyes widened when he realized she was very much awake and sitting up; even his mouth was left slightly agape. If anything was currently on his mind, it was the high possibility of being scolded by his mother for the second time in a row this day, which would follow quickly by more punishment. He knew shouldn't have been procrastinating on chore today…

There was uncomfortable silence between the two that lasted for about a minute until the girl decided that she should be the first to speak. After all, this big didn't seem to be capable of doing so.

"Um… Forgive me for intruding in some sort manner, but-" she stopped herself midway through her statement and lightly touched her throat, wondering what on earth happened to her voice. It sounded a lot more higher-pitched and younger than usual. She glanced down to her arm which was much thinner and smaller than last time she checked. Now, she could be very wrong here, but did she… get younger somehow? Quickly, her eyes went back up to the boy. "But… Are you alright?" she asked, becoming a little scared how the boy was still holding that astonished look on his face from earlier.

A few moments later, he came to a stuttering response which didn't answer her question. "Y-You're awake."

Utter confusion came to the girl. Was she left unconscious for that long? "Uh, yes, I am awake. Is my presence of being out of slumber interfering with any current events?"

He frowned, showing the exact same amount of confusion she had. "What?"

"I meant…" she stayed quiet for a moment, wringing her hands while trying to rephrase her question into more understandable words. God, was she an idiot at certain times, and if her age had been reduced, she'd better start the habit of talking normally; especially for a… nine-year old? "Is it bad that I'm awake?"

The boy deepened his frown. "No…"

"Wonderful. Now, may I ask where I am, exactly? I understand that I'm in your house, or your room more specifically, but I require the location of where it is, such as this town's name or whatever community you live in." she mentally reminded herself to sound more like a child. This wasn't going to be easy.

Silence was what she received for answer. Well, she couldn't blame him for being weirded out by the fact that he was speaking to someone who didn't have a clue where they were living, but she honestly didn't know for very specific reasons.

"O-Or perhaps your name?"

He gave her a strange look before answering that question. "Jean."

"Jean, hm? Mine…" she paused for a split second and then went right back to speaking as if nothing of the sort happened. "Mine is Sage. Y-Yes, it is Sage."

"…Sage?" he echoed, sounding suspicious of her statement. "Like the flower?"

Sage nodded reassuringly. He shook his head, trying to leave his thoughts on the strange girl's behavior. Whoever she was, she must received a severe concussion along with that horrible injury on her stomach. Did she even notice that yet? Curious, he asked, "Okay… Well, since you're awake, would you like anything? Medicine, bandages, painkillers…" he paused for a moment, realizing he was making his curiosity too noticeable. "A glass of water?"

"No, that shouldn't be necessary," she shifted around in her bed, becoming rather concerned why he was asking if she needed painkillers or medicine. "I'm not physically wounded, but I believe I've a case of amnesia. However, none of which you have listed that I should have won't help… Why do you ask?"

He pointed at her stomach and then her left arm. Sage's gaze followed to her stomach first and discovered a large bloodstain on her shirt. It looked for some reason, as if she'd seen it recently. Why did it look familiar? The blood on the shirt was dry, which meant she was probably out for a few days. At least some of her questions were being answered and things were slowly beginning to piece together, but she was definitely missing an important fraction of her memories that would clearly help her out. Good heavens, this amnesia business was a pest! There had to be some cause of it since she knew it wasn't a normal thing for her to have. Could the cause also explain her injuries and headache from earlier as well?

She looked over to her left arm and found most of the upper part and area below her wrist tightly bandaged. Figuring the same had been done to her stomach, she turned her attention back to Jean. Now, she had to wonder, why did he ask her if she needed bandages or medicine if she had obviously been medicated and bandaged after? "Oh yes, those…" she gave herself a few seconds to come up for a cause of her newly-discovered wounds. "Those are just scars, nothing much. I suppose they got opened up by accident."

"What did you do? Climb up a tree, fall and get all torn up?" Jean asked sarcastically. Sage didn't take it for sarcasm, for that was helping her remember some past memories she'd forgotten. Why on earth a tree of all things? Something about seeing very tall ones was helping her remember some things from before. What did trees have to do with her memories?

"What!? Of course not, that's ridiculous!"

He simply shrugged. "Then what did you do?"

"I don't know, but-"

"Then you must have done that. It's just as stupid as the way you're acting."

"Excuse me!?"

"Hey, I'm being honest here. You were found by a tree, so that's what I thought."

Hm. She was found by a tree. Maybe that's why they sounded so strangely familiar? "Hey, let's not jump to conclusions or anything. You don't have any proof to your theory and I can't remember what happened, so-"

Suddenly a knock was heard on the door which interrupted their conversation (or more so interrogation scene).

"Jean!" a voice called. It sounded like a woman's, so Sage instantly figured it was his mother.

Jean rolled his eyes. "Come in."

The door opened, revealing a slightly stout woman wearing a light brown dress with a long white apron tied around her back. She had dark blonde hair that was put in a low ponytail and intense amber eyes like her son's.

"What are you doing in here? Can't you see she's still asleep? Get out here right now before you get into more trouble!"

"She's already up."

His mother glanced over to the bed and quickly changed her scowl to a sweet smile, changing her voice to a much kinder and softer tone used for cooing at toddlers. "Oh, you're awake!" she chuckled, seemingly in relief. "Good thing, too. My husband thought you weren't going to live much longer while you were left unconscious. Are you feeling alright?"

So that's why Jean looked as though he'd seen a ghost when he saw she was awake. Well, those wounds weren't very pretty too look at, and at first glance, anyone would probably believe she wouldn't stay alive much longer. "Oh yes, I'm fine. I feel a bit tired for now, but other than that, I believe I'm in very good shape." she smiled sheepishly, secretly hoping she pulled off the way a normal child would speak. She knew that how her age decreased would have to be solved at a later time unfortunately, but hopefully, some other questions she had in mind would be answered right now. First off, she needed to know what year she was in…

"Are you sure about that, dear?"

Sage mentally face-palmed herself. The idiot quickly forgot about the injuries on her stomach even though she found out why Jean was giving her a terrified look earlier! She glanced over at her left to give a bit of acting effect for the mother. "Well, the bandages are probably not in the same condition."

Jean's mother chuckled lightly. "They didn't look very pleasant when my son found you in the fields a few nights ago. We apologize for not finding you a good doctor because the one I preferred the most was busy doing an appointment with a young patient in the mountains. He lives quite a far distance from here, but I heard he was amazing, curing an epidemic one of districts in Maria had a few years ago…"

_I've been asleep for a few days?_ Sage thought, rather astonished at hearing that. She was so busy thinking about other things related of the sort, that she realized the mother was still speaking to her.

"… So again, I apologize for not finding a proper doctor. The ones around wouldn't do anything and thought what father thought."

"Oh, that's fine! They appear to be healing just fine to me. And speaking of time, what year is it, exactly?"

Both Jean and his mother gawked at her and stayed silent for a while. Sage knew right off the bat she was stupid to ask that sort of question in such a normal tone, but sometimes things didn't go as expected and she needed the answer to this one. From their expressions they most likely thought something a lot worse than her cuts struck her head hard. Quickly, she came up with an excuse to cover up the awkward tension.

"I mean, I must have hit my head…" she brought a hand up to cover a random spot on the back of her head, faking a wince when she lightly touched it. "Horribly, very horribly."

Acting clearly wasn't one of best strengths as she established earlier.

Jean's mother nodded her slowly while muttering, I can see that." her voice suddenly raised in volume so it could be heard more clearly (or to possibly hide what she mumbled) and clapped her hands. "Ah, yes! what year, you ask?" It's summer in year 844, of course!"

Sage managed to keep her reaction to the answer withheld. _They're still alive? That's certainly a relief._ she thought. "Oh, of course!" she face-palmed herself dramatically, trying to act as if she somehow forgot the world's most obvious fact (which she sort of did in a way). "I am so stupid for not remembering something like that."

"Just in case you forgot other obvious things like that, I'll tell you that the 'town' you're in is called Trost, southern district of Wall Rose. Wouldn't want to forget that, now would we?" Jean smirked. His mother bopped him on the head and muttered to him to mind his manners while Sage shot him a mean glare when his mother wasn't noticing. Hey, at least he answered one of her questions from before.

But something was a little strange with how he worded the apparently-called district's location. Wall Rose? This was different. Were people living inside walls? _So that's how they managed to survive. They received protection from living inside a barricade to block off the Titans. Does that mean the Titans are still around?_ The walls idea was a little unexpected, but then again, she was going to find it _very_ surprising if humanity managed to obligate every single Titan. But was with the districts? She would have to find a map of the human territory to explain all this, of course.

Besides that, other things were beginning to add up. From what this family told her, Jean found her unconscious in the fields (wherever that was) and took her in. After that, she was out cold for the next few days. About the trees… She was guessing she recognized them because they were in the field; and not to mention, they were very tall when she envisioned a vague memory of them for some reason. Obviously, there was more…

_Of course!_ It took her awhile, but it finally clicked. All the memories came flooding back to her, and she had to admit, she wished she would've still forgotten all about them. She used her time-traveling watch to escape and ended up here in the future. Where was that watch, anyway? Hopefully, they just thought it was a very oddly-shaped bracelet if they noticed it. She glanced around the room in search for it and found the watch sitting on the table under the window. _Oh good, they didn't mess around with it._ she mentally sighed in relief.

Some blurry visions form when she was in the field were slowly coming back to her. From what she was trying to see, everything appeared much larger than normal. Her perception definitely changed, but why? Wait, there was something about her squeaky voice and very small arms… Her age really did decrease; probably because of that watch which, without a doubt, wasn't good. There were some very good chances she wouldn't be using that thing anymore the future, not when it was doing peculiar things to her. How old was she, now? Maybe around the same age as Jean's, but probably not.

Now that everything added up, she felt much better, but wherever she got those terrifying gashes on her stomach and arm were still a mystery; so was the shortly-lived amnesia and excruciating migraine. They couldn't have been from the time-traveling, or at least the injuries since a physical force had to create them, but yet they could. She would have to practice bringing the rest of those memories back, that was for sure.

"Sweetie, are you sure you're fine?" Jean's mother asked. Her voice frightened Sage. _Ah yes, they're still here._

"Yes, I'm fine. Despite the injuries and impaired memory I just retrieved, I am well." she smiled assuringly. She really needed to get into the habit of speaking normally, as she failed to remind herself beforehand.

The mother smiled, appearing relieved, but most likely to Sage remembering everything just as the way it was before. "That's good. You looked a little worried, so I was making sure. Now, what was I going to ask again? Oh, yes! Do you know where your parents are?"

Sage feared she would be asked that. "I actually don't know…"

Jean's mother stayed silent for a moment, feeling pity for the girl. "I'm so sorry about that. How about we try to find them, would that be okay? Do you know their names?"

"No, they never told me." Sage had to slap herself for these sore lies, but they really seemed to be working.

"Oh, that's terrible… That really is." the mother glanced at Jean, pausing for a mount as if she were trying to think of a way to fix the girl's 'situation'. "I'll talk this over with my husband and we'll see what we can do, alright?"

Sage nodded mutely in response, knowing exactly what the woman meant. They would be discussing over whether they would send her to an orphanage or accept her as family. Sage wasn't looking forward to living in an orphanage, but if the town was low in money and having one child in the family was already difficult, she would understand. A he same time, however, if she was accepted, that would mean she would have to live with Jean who already made a horrible first impression. But with either decision, she knew she would learn to accept it eventually.

She smelled something burning and heard a faint sound of… was that soup boiling over? The mother didn't seem to notice, but Jean seems to hear the same thing judging from his squinted eyes and raised brow. The noise was really bothering her, but she couldn't figure out- Of course!

Without thinking of what to properly say, she said in an urgent voice, "Well, I think you should really get going, Missus… Um…"

"Missus Kirschtein." she corrected, her tone suddenly sounding stern. "Why do you think I have to leave?"

"Well, it's… Um, what's the word? Uh…" she tapped her fingers nervously on her thigh, trying to search for what she was going say. She snapped them together when she found what the word was. "Supper!"

"Oh, blast!" the woman yelled as she rushed out of the room and into the kitchen as quickly as she could to save the family's meal. A bucket of water could be heard splashing at the fireplace and her muffled cursing afterward was somewhat intelligible.

Sage couldn't help but crack a smile. "Your mother is quite forgetful, isn't she?" she turned to Jean.

His bored gaze looked up to her. "Yeah, I guess so."

"After all, she did forget to ask for my name."

He shrugged, responding with an indifferent silence and then stared off at the wall.

_What's with him?_ she mentally said to herself, crossing her arms. Now that she took it to further consideration, she wasn't sure if she could live with Jean. He was rude, aloof, and very boring; was there anything good about him?

Well, if she ended up living with them, they could always start over. She wasn't certain if he would be willing to do the same. Whatever was chosen, she could tolerate.

She realized her throat felt very parched. With not having anything to drink for a couple of days, she would expect to find herself very thirsty. She turned to the edge of the bed, watching her feet dangle in the air. Being shorter than she already was before was something she really despised, but since she was younger now, there could be a chance of hitting a growth spurt and being taller than her previous young adult height.

Just as she was about to push herself on to the floor, Jean turned his attention to her, asking, "What are you doing?"

"I was about to go get a drink of water." she said, slowly lifting her legs back up on the mattress.

"No, don't do that. Just stay in bed where you're supposed to belong." he walked up and pushed her back down and pulled the covers up to right under her chin. After doing so, he wiped his hands on his trousers.

Sage rolled her eyes. _Typical boy._ "Why can't I get myself? I am very dehydrated."

"Because I don't want to get in trouble and you don't know where to get some water."

"I can always find out, you know."

Jean glared at her. "Yeah, and that won't stop me from getting in trouble. Just stay here, alright? I'll get it for you."

"Fine."

He left the room for a few moments and came back with a full cup in hand and gave it to her. She sat up and took it, finishing the drink in a few large gulps. Quietly thanking him, she yawned tiredly and stretched her arms up in the air.

"How about you get some sleep?" Jean asked.

Sage glanced at him, slightly surprised at what he said. "Why, do you actually care about me?"

"No, you look horrible."

"Probably not as half as bad as your attitude!"

The boy huffed impatiently. "Can you just sleep? Please?"

"Whatever." she turned on to her side to face the wall the bed was next to so her back was facing Jean. The sudden pressure from lying on her left arm added some pain, but she chose to ignore it. No matter how childish it sounded, she didn't want to face Jean while sleeping.

Well, they were going to have to get along at some point. He wasn't so bad after all, though he was very arrogant. There was a bit of caring he had, but he clearly didn't like showing it. But she still was offended how he wanted her to get to sleep so badly. He made it pretty obvious that he didn't want endure her presence, but if she were in the situation, she would probably do the same. Then again, she really did need some sleep. Those cuts (or whatever they were) needed to heal and her drowsiness needed to clear up.

Right after sleeping some more, she definitely needed to catch up on eating. Hopefully Jean would wake her up before they had dinner.

Slowly, Sage felt the world disappear as she continued to fall into the sweet spell of sleeping. The darkness continued to envelope her as she fell deeper. Soon, her dreams whisked her away from reality and into a world of their own. Again, she was asleep, but was more at peace, for she was safe now; not helplessly running from her current fears and dangers.

**A/N: God, this was really long. Well, first chapter's up! If you want to know more about the updates, see some OC designs I've created (requires an account to see), and check out some short stories I've written, I have an account on deviantART for that. User is MinnieMochi. Another note: check out _Out of the Darkness_ by my friends PierceTheVeils and her partner who's currently known as StrangeMindEnigma (she doesn't have an account). It's a Winx Club fan fiction, and it's pretty awesome, I'll admit. Other than that, await the next chapter! **


End file.
